


maybe this thing was a masterpiece ('til you tore it all up)

by thotwheein



Series: you are the lines in my favorite song [1]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Minor Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Wheesa - Freeform, wheein loves giving her stuff away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotwheein/pseuds/thotwheein
Summary: based on all too well by taylor swifti rest my case





	1. lost in translation

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in a long time so i have no idea how this would turn out for u but i tried my best
> 
> find me on [twitter](%E2%80%9Dtwitter.com/thotwheein%E2%80%9D)!

The cold October air harshly swept through Wheein’s body. Declining a celebratory night out after finishing a photoshoot for Korea’s top magazine wasn’t something that her colleagues thought she would ever do, but tonight was an exception.

“Are you sure that you don’t want to come?” Byulyi, the photographer and her friend for five years, asked. “The team wouldn’t be complete without the art director.”

Wheein chuckled at that. “I’m sure you’d be fine without the annoying art director,” she replied as she made her way to her car.

“Well, if you ever change your mind, please do come. Just call me or Yongsun, okay?” Byulyi declared, almost pleading.

She simply rolled her eyes and opened her car door. “Bye Byulyi! Enjoy your night,” Wheein said with finality, and just like that, she sped past her disappointed friend and made her way home.

The drive home was a little too silent. Feeling a little suffocated with the environment inside the vehicle, Wheein opened her car windows halfway. Her chopped blonde hair followed the direction of the wind. Her ears, filled with the hum of the car engine and the faint noise of the busy city outside. 

This was all too familiar, except this time, there was no one next to her. She quickly shrugged off that thought and mentally berated herself for even thinking about it.

Maybe she could afford to drive around the city for a few hours, hoping that the thought would leave her mind after making an unwanted appearance. And then she did.

Wheein spent almost three hours driving without any idea where she’s going, until she decided to call it a day. With one final turn of the steering wheel, she parked the car outside her apartment building. She was trudging her way to the elevator when the receptionist called her attention.

“Ms. Jung, someone left a package for you. It was too big to fit in the mailbox, so…” she ducked down and looked back up again, carrying a medium-sized box and which she carefully placed on the desk. “I figured I’d just personally give it to you.”

Wheein looked at the box with confusion. Who would send her stuff at this time of the year? Her birthday was a long time ago, Christmas was still in a few months, and no one outside her job cared about her recent big project enough to send her a congratulatory gift. With no further questions asked, she smiled and thanked the receptionist, finally making her way to the elevator for the second time.

Her thoughts were peered away from the mysterious package for a short while inside the elevator. She just wanted to reach her unit, lie down, and possibly cuddle with her cat if she’s lucky to come home to an affectionate Ggomo. As the elevator dinged for the final time, she wasted no time and quickly opened her apartment door.

Call her unfortunate, but Ggomo paid no attention to her until she filled his bowl with food. “You’re lucky I love you,” Wheein said, stroking the indifferent feline’s body. With a final sigh of disappointment, she got up and sat down on the couch, reaching for the box that she still didn’t understand the purpose of.

There was no name nor address outside, and the box was too pretty and unsecure to be left in the hands of the post office, so she figured that the sender must have really personally left it at the front desk. She hesitantly opened the box, and as soon as she read the simple note inside, she instantly wished she shouldn’t have.

_“Thought you might still need these. -AHJ”_

And that was all it took for Wheein to pick up her phone and dial a familiar number.

“Byul? Which bar are you in again?”

* * *

“Wheein-ah!!! I figured you’d come!!!” Byulyi welcomed Wheein to the bar with a tight hug and an apologetic Yongsun behind her.

Wheein wriggled her way out of Byulyi’s tight grip, not entirely annoyed, but not exactly happy enough to joke around with her. “How much did she have already?” Wheein asked Yongsun.

“I don’t know… A few glasses of somaek?” Yongsun answered with a chuckle. This was unfamiliar. Usually, Yongsun would be the one yelling at everyone, while Byulyi was the one looking apologetic and embarrassed. Tonight, however, Yongsun was still pretty much into her senses which means that she barely touched any alcohol, Wheein concluded.

Wheein finally smiled, looking at her obviously tipsy friend with amusement. “That doesn’t look like a few glasses to me.”

“Jung Wheein! Stop badmouthing me in front of my girlfriend and start drinking this!” Byulyi put a glass of somaek in front of Wheein’s face, which the latter generously chugged down in a matter of seconds. This gained a shocked look from Byulyi, which later turned into concern. Wheein wasn’t one to show up after insisting that she didn’t want to come. And definitely, Wheein was the kind to slowly ease on her drinks instead of chugging everything down quickly. “Okay, what’s wrong?” Byulyi asked as if she didn’t have nine glasses of somaek in her system.

Wheein paid her no mind as she quickly worked towards pouring soju and beer to her own glass. Preparing to drink it, her glass was taken away by Byulyi. “I thought you wanted me to come and drink so why the hell are you taking my drink away from me?!”

“Because there’s obviously something wrong and you don’t want to tell me!” Byulyi retorted, using her height to her advantage to keep the glass away from Wheein. And though it was all banter, at least that’s what Wheein thought, she could still sense the genuine concern in Byulyi’s voice.

With that, Wheein sat down in defeat. “I’ll tell you if you give me my drink back.”

Byulyi obliged, tapping Yongsun’s thigh and giving her a _be right back_ look as she scooted closer to Wheein. “Talk.”

“You’re scaring me.”

“You’re freaking me out!” Byulyi snapped. “Don’t even try to find your way around this.

Wheein stared at her glass, carefully finding the words to tell her friend without being on the verge of tears. “Hyejin… She kind of returned the things I left at her place.”

Byulyi widened her eyes in disbelief. “You met her?”

“No! She left it in my building.” Wheein paused, thinking. “How did she even know where I live?”

“Oh, that bitch…” Byulyi muttered under her breath, recalling a conversation that she had when she stumbled upon Hyejin a few days ago.

_“I didn’t know you were back. How was US?”_

_“It was great. I’ll only be here for a few weeks though.”_

_“Good for you,” was all Byulyi could respond._

_“You might want to hang out or something. I’m just staying around here.”_

_Byulyi frowned at the thought of hanging out with the person who broke up with her friend through a text message. “I think I’ll pass,” she answered coldly. “If I were you, I’d stay away from Parkway Towers if you don’t want to face a problem you left a year ago.”_

“Why would you say that?!” It was Wheein’s turn to yell.

“I didn’t think she’d figure it out. It was very vague, if you’ll ask me,” Byulyi said in her defense. “And I just genuinely didn’t want you to see her.”

Wheein could only smile bitterly. “You’re a dumbass.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Byulyi looked at her with sad eyes.

Wheein grabbed her friend’s hand. “It’s fine.” She stood up and gathered her things. “Time to retrieve my stuff, I guess.”

“But you only had one drink!” Byulyi complained.

“I just really needed someone to talk to. Thank you, Byul… really.” Wheein said as she bid goodbye to her friend and her colleagues.

* * *

They met when they were fourteen.

Their friendship was unlikely and unexpected. Hyejin carried herself well, smiling and greeting everyone. And Wheein was just Wheein—shy, quiet, and aloof. Hyejin saw her as a challenge, but she didn’t expect that she’d stick around for more.

At breaktime, Hyejin shamelessly approached Wheein who was quietly eating beside the window.

“Jung Wheein, right?”

Wheein was surprised at the sudden interaction. How could the girl that everybody’s been talking about just approach her nonchalantly? With that, Wheein could do nothing but nod.

“I’m Ahn Hyejin,” she said as she grabbed a seat to face Wheein. “You know, I’ve been thinking about this since you introduced yourself this morning. Your initials are literally mine when written backwards.” Hyejin searched Wheein’s face for any reaction. “I just thought that’s cool, and maybe that means that we’re meant to be friends,” she concluded with a proud smile on her face.

Wheein struggled to hold back the smile that unsuccessfully erupted from her face. “Maybe it does,” she finally responded.

And friends they became.

The whole semester was spent with them sitting together in class, eating lunch together, and hanging out after school.

They were in the school clinic, both faking a headache to skip Math.

Hyejin was silent for a moment, fumbling with the hem of her uniform. “My family wants to invite you over for dinner before winter break.”

The offer causes Wheein’s face to light up and smile like an idiot. She had always imagined what meeting Hyejin’s family would be like, and now they want to have dinner with her. However, her elation lasted a little too long, causing a tense silence between the two and a doubtful look on Hyejin’s face.

“But it’s totally fine if you don’t want t—”

“Should I bring dessert?” Wheein simply asked, and it was Hyejin’s turn to smile and hug her.

Wheein was welcomed with warm hugs and genuine smiles in Hyejin’s house. They quickly headed to Hyejin’s room as they waited for dinner to be served. In the fairly spacious room, she was greeted with hundreds of books arranged neatly on Hyejin’s bookshelf.

“I thought you hated reading?” Wheein asked as she recalled Hyejin asking her to stay in school a little longer to help out with her reading assignment.

“I kinda lied so you’d finally spend more time with me,” Hyejin said with a grin as she plopped down her bed. “Come, sit here.”

Wheein made her way to Hyejin’s bed, unconsciously placing her scarf on her desk when it got too hot for her.

“Maybe I should let you borrow my favorite book then,” Wheein subtly offered.

Hyejin furrowed her eyebrows, knowing that Wheein hated letting other people touch her things. “Really? What if I crease it?” she challenged her.

“I know you’d take care of the things that I own,” she said with a reassuring smile. Little did she know, _Hyejin couldn’t always do that._

**···················**

High school was when they got even closer.

Wheein started attending basic arts class, so Hyejin gave her a sketchbook for her sixteenth birthday. Hyejin also grew fond of collecting journals and writing on them whenever she felt like it, so Wheein gave her a Moleskine for her birthday in return.

They were always supportive of each other’s passion and choices, so Wheein didn’t quite understand why she started feeling upset when Hyejin dated a senior. They started spending less time together, not because of Hyejin’s boyfriend, given that she did everything she could to still be with Wheein; but because of Wheein constantly avoiding her. Although, Wheein eventually understood when a sobbing Hyejin rang her doorbell at 6 PM, eyes evidently swollen.

“What are you doing here?” it sounded a little too uninviting and cold, but Wheein just genuinely wanted to know what her best friend was doing outside her house, crying.

Hyejin gave her a weak smile and quickly pulled her into a hug. “I miss you,” was all she mustered to say.

Finally giving in, Wheein invited her to come inside.

“Would you mind telling me what’s wrong?” Wheein asked, gentler this time.

“Can I spend the night here?”

Wheein breathed her frustration out. “Sure, I’ll get my mom to give Mrs. Ahn a call,” she answered as she guided Hyejin to her room, giving her a change of clothes and enough time to wash up.

“Not to brag, but I think your hoodie fits me better,” Hyejin said as she proudly donned her friend’s clothing.

Wheein quickly took in what’s in front of her. Hyejin was wearing her hoodie that was two sizes bigger, and black dolphin shorts that she got last summer. She did look good in Wheein’s clothes, and her heart fluttered at that thought.

“You can keep it,” she simply says in response.

Hyejin lay down beside Wheein and wrapped her arms around her. Wheein could’ve sworn that there is a high possibility of Hyejin hearing her rapid heartbeat, but she ignored it. Instead, she removed Hyejin’s arms and did her best to face her. “You still haven’t told me why you’re crying outside my house.”

She could only do nothing but sigh and put her hands back on Wheein’s waist. “I should have listened to you. You know, about dating guys who are a year older than us.”

Wheein already knew what was going on. She thought of the day when Hyejin told her about Jaewon, and how she gave her friend a disapproving look.

“I wish I could just date you,” Hyejin mumbled, her tired eyes threatening to close.

Wheein understood.

“You should sleep.”

**···················**

They were inseparable, until they went to college.

Wheein went to a uni that specialized in arts where she met Byulyi and Yongsun, while Hyejin pursued journalism. Their respective universities were just half an hour away from each other, but it was still relatively hard to meet constantly due to the busy schedule. However, it didn’t last long until they came up with an arrangement. On Saturday nights, they would meet up to eat, have a couple of drinks, or just stay in each other’s place.

They gradually adjusted to the way things were, even introducing their friends to each other.

“I don’t really feel like going out tonight,” Hyejin said over the phone.

Wheein was currently having lunch with Byulyi and Yongsun, with only a couple of minutes left until their last class. “Me too, plus Byul and Yongsun already have plans so they can’t really come.” However, the two only smirked and chuckled at their devious plan to leave Wheein and Hyejin alone. Wheein had tried to ignore whatever it is that she felt for her best friend for years, causing the unspoken tension between them to become stronger. Therefore, she always makes sure to have other people around during their Saturday meet-ups. But Byulyi and Yongsun are not naïve, and they’ve had enough. “Maybe we should just see each other next week?” she added, which earned a disappointed look from Byulyi.

“No, no… We could just stay here at my place. Just like the old times?” Hyejin suggested.

At this point, Wheein was helpless. She chewed on her lip, looking at Byulyi for help, but the latter just ignored her and proceeded with consuming her food. Asking Yongsun for help wasn’t any better.

“That sounds good, I guess,” she answered in defeat. There was no way that she could turn Hyejin down. “What would you want me to bring?”

“You’re my guest tonight. Your presence is enough,” Hyejin cheekily responded.

Wheein can’t help but smile. “See you tonight,” she said and hung up.

Her gaze met Byulyi and Yongsun’s suggestive eyes. “Please, for the love of God, practice safe sex.”

Wheein scoffed at her friends. “Dumbass,” she remarked and stood up.

She was immediately greeted by a tight hug the moment Hyejin opened her door.

“I missed you so much!” Hyejin said as she led her friend to the couch, holding her hand.

Wheein ignored the uneasiness that she felt with the physical contact, managing to respond a brief “I missed you too.”

They started eating and catching up, ranting about annoying professors who give out endless requirements, and groupmates who do nothing. The pair started drinking eventually, the lingering tension still present. After half a bottle of soju, Hyejin finally spoke.

“I’m glad that we finally spent time together.”

Wheein gave her a puzzled look. “Hyejin-ah, we never missed a Saturday.”

“I mean, just the two of us.” Hyejin shifted her position, facing Wheein a bit more. “I love hanging out with your friends and mine, but we rarely get to spend time with just us two. There are things that I want to tell you and only you, but I have to be careful with what I say because there are other people around.” She seeked approval from Wheein, “Do you get me?”

A nod was all Wheein could offer after giving it some thought.

“Do you still want to spend time with me?” Hyejin asked, fidgeting with her shot glass.

“Of course. Why would you think otherwise?”

Hyejin looked at Wheein for a moment, then brought her attention back to the tiny glass. “I might just be overreacting, but you seem so…” she looked for the word, “distant.” Hyejin shrugged then downed another shot.

“I’m sorry if you felt that way,” was all Wheein could muster up to say.

“Wheein, I’m not dumb.”

This time, Hyejin looked at her straight in the eyes. “I know that when you’re facing a problem, you avoid it instead of facing it head on.” Hyejin reached for her hand. “I know that I’m that problem.” Then Hyejin stroked her hand with her thumb, locking their eyes for the second time. “And I know that I’m not the only one who feels weird whenever you’re around.”

Wheein wanted to pull her hand back and just quickly exit the apartment, but how could she if this moment was what she was exactly waiting for?

“Please tell me that I’m right,” Hyejin pleaded.

A warm smile was all it took for Hyejin to finally lean in and press her lips against Wheein’s. And suddenly, everything made sense.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for years,” Hyejin said, immediately going back to the kiss that she initiated. Wheein couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, which her best friend found endearing. She had wanted it for years, too.

**···················**

They were sophomores when Hyejin got her car.

“Wanna be my first passenger?”

“Of course!” Wheein eagerly answered as she kissed her girlfriend.

“Well, where do you want to go?”

Wheein thought for a bit. “Anywhere, really. As long as we get ice cream?”

Hyejin agreed, it was really hot after all. They quickly got in her car and she started the engine.

The drive to the convenience store was silent, but comfortable. It had always been like this since they got together. People say that it’s rare to find someone whose silence you feel comfortable with, and Wheein and Hyejin are just lucky to find each other. The windows were open, and this moment easily became Wheein’s favorite.

Wheein was trying her best not to distract Hyejin from driving, so she focused on the cool breeze that the open windows offered. Hyejin, however, was failing at focusing on the road, because the way Wheein’s hair blew with the wind and the way her dimples accompanied the smile plastered on her face, was such a sight to take in.

They finally stopped to get ice cream, finishing it inside the car.

“Wheeinie, you know what I’ve always wanted to try?” Hyejin asked her girlfriend who’s currently busy biting off the wafer cone.

“Skydiving?”

“Car sex.”

Wheein gasped in disbelief, denying the fact that she was somehow intrigued. “Hyejin, we’re literally parked outside a convenience store.”

“We can park somewhere else,” Hyejin answered suggestively as she drove off.

**···················**

They were in senior year when things started to get rocky. 

Wheein was being bombarded by her plates, while Hyejin had been actively participating in extracurricular activites. Even so, they still found a way to see each other; working side by side even if no one was talking, dropping by the other’s apartment whenever they could afford to.

It was Arts week in Wheein’s university, allowing her to have the whole weekend without anything academically-related. However, Hyejin already had other plans. It was Friday when she broke the news.

“They’re sending me to Japan!” Hyejin said with excitement. “I’m gonna cover a little outreach there.”

Wheein quickly pulled her girlfriend into a hug. “I’m so proud of you! When are you leaving?”

“On Sunday.”

And just like that, Wheein’s expression dropped.

“That’s too sudden…” she said timidly, careful not to sound too disappointed for Hyejin’s success. 

But Hyejin knew her all too well. She quickly picked up Wheein’s tone. Resting her head on Wheein’s shoulder and intertwining their fingers, she finally spoke, “It’s actually been two weeks since we talked about it. I just didn’t want to say anything to you until it was final.”

Wheein understood. She always did. “How long will you be gone?” she asked, meeting Hyejin’s gaze.

“One week.”

 _It’ll only be a week. It’s no different from our usual set-up._ Wheein convinced herself. “Can I help you pack then?”

Hyejin’s face immediately lit up. “Of course, baby. Thank you!” she said as she made her way to her suitcase.

Wheein looked around Hyejin’s closet to find clothes that her girlfriend should bring, when her eyes landed on something familiar.

“Hyejin-ah, is this my scarf?” she grabbed the cloth and examined it. It did look like the scarf that she lost years ago—the scarf that she wore the first time she went to Hyejin’s house.

Hyejin looked as if she was caught committing a crime. “You kinda left it in my room, but I just never remembered to return it,” she reasoned out.

A smirk escaped Wheein’s lips as she wrapped the cloth around Hyejin’s body, pulling her closer. “Or you already had a crush on me back then so you kept it to yourself?”

Hyejin cupped the smaller girl’s face, her gaze fixed on Wheein’s eyes. “You’re cute,” she said, placing a quick peck on Wheein’s lips.

“I think you should bring this to Japan then. Maybe you could bring my film camera and take street pictures there as well?” Wheein suggested, to which Hyejin replied with an eager nod.

**···················**

It was the longest one week that Wheein experienced.

They barely talked while Hyejin was away, and Wheein tried her best to understand that Hyejin’s schedule was possibly packed. But the Saturday dates have turned to every other week upon Hyejin’s return, until they just saw each other once a month. Even texting seemed like a chore.

It had been a week and a half since their last text message when Wheein’s phone lit up, showing a contact name that she’d been wanting to talk to. However, things did not turn out to be what she expected.

 **Let’s break up. This isn’t working for either of us anymore.** That was it. It took eleven words from Hyejin to shatter her whole world.

 **Can we meet and talk about this first?** Wheein quickly typed out, tears running down her face.

 **I won’t be available anytime soon.** _Or maybe you don’t want to see the aftermath of the shitstorm you’ve caused,_ Wheein thought to herself.

**I could drop by your place.**

**I said I won’t be free anytime soon.** Hyejin replied, and Wheein swore that she heard the firmness in Hyejin’s voice.

 **So that’s it?** It pained Wheein to type out those words.

**Yes, I’m sorry. You deserve better.**

Wheein couldn’t bring herself to send out another text, so she grabbed her things, texted Byulyi and Yongsun, and drowned herself in alcohol. She knew that she would regret this in the morning, but at least, she was numb for a while.

Hyejin was always the first to everything— the first to talk, the first to confess, and the first to break Wheein's heart.

* * *

It took Wheein exactly five minutes and forty-two seconds before opening the infamous box. With a final sigh, she lifted the cover to reveal a few of her belongings from years ago. Wheein closed the box again out of frustration and anger.

_How could she send these back to me? How could she act as if nothing happened? How could she manage to still look at all of these things without reminding her of me?_

Wheein decided to open the box again. In it were things that had Wheein’s personality, and unfortunately, their unfateful relationship written all over them.

She first picked up the note. Six words. _Why did you leave me just like that?_ No explanation. _How could you leave me just like that?_ No apologies. Before she knew it, tears were already streaming down her face.

The next thing that she picked up was a book, her favorite one. She remembered Hyejin’s face as she was reading it and how she suddenly blurted out, _“You can keep it.”_ The puzzled look on the fourteen-year-old only made her more satisfied with her sudden generosity. _“I could just get a new one.”_

Also, inside the box was her hoodie from when Hyejin slept over at her house, the moment still fresh in her memory. But now, the hoodie smelled like Hyejin, and Wheein could do nothing but to press her face further into the fabric. She missed her, and she felt pathetic for still missing her even it has already been a year since Hyejin broke her heart.

She then picked up the sketchbook that Hyejin gave her in high school. _“Only use this to draw things that give you inspiration,”_ Hyejin strictly instructed when they were seventeen. And that’s how Wheein came up with a sketchbook filled with Hyejin’s figure at the most random times, with only four pages left blank.

Underneath the sketchbook were two stacks of developed film photos, recalling how she asked the younger girl to capture the streets of Japan through her eyes. Wheein let out a throaty laugh. Maybe Hyejin still thought about her in Japan despite ignoring her messages.

Wheein looked for one last thing that should be in there, but it wasn’t. She looked for the scarf—the scarf that she wore to Hyejin’s house, the scarf that she lost, the scarf that Hyejin kept, the scarf that Hyejin brought to Japan…

The scarf that Hyejin was wearing when Wheein ran down her apartment building to buy alcohol, only to find the former standing outside. That scarf.

Wheein quickly wiped away her tears. “What are you doing here?”

The taller girl looked down, realizing how much she fucked up. At least she couldn’t look me straight in the eye. Wheein thought.

“I just dropped by to make sure that you received your stuff,” Hyejin said, tiptoeing around the conversation. “Oh, and I forgot to return this.” She reached for the fabric wrapped around her neck to remove it, but Wheein stopped her.

“You can keep it.”

Hyejin let out a sigh of relief. Yes, she broke Wheein’s heart, but she was still her best friend. And that scarf reminded her of how they both were. She pursed her lips, unable to find the right words to say, until she breathed out one last time. “I’m sorry, Wheein. I really am.”

Wheein just stared at her, holding back tears.

“It’s just that you barely had time for me, and I had my own things going on too so I—”

“You don’t have to explain,” Wheein cut her off. “I managed to live a full year without an explanation or even seeing you before calling it off. I think I’d be fine without it.”

“But…”

“Hyejin-ah, it’s fine,” Wheein said with a faint smile. “I just really needed to hear an apology to know that you still considered my feelings, as my best friend,” she added. A pang of guilt seeping through Hyejin’s chest.

“Can I hug you?” Hyejin asked even if all she wanted to just was just pull Wheein and hold her.

Wheein hesitated for a bit until she finally said, “Come here,” and wrapped her arm around an old friend. They hugged for one last time and bid their goodbyes as Wheein walked back to her apartment.

The cold October air harshly swept through Hyejin’s body. Watching someone she used to love, she still loved, walk away from her wasn’t something that she thought she would encounter, but tonight was an exception.


	2. it's you that i hold on to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little chapter to cap things off. this is inspired by sparks - coldplay
> 
> tysm for reading!!

_She ran her fingers over her lover’s bare back._

_“Stop,” Wheein said as she squirmed and giggled. She loved hearing her laugh, so she paid no mind to Wheein’s protest as she continued tracing her skin, knowing full well how ticklish her girlfriend was._

_“Hyejin-ah, I swear to God…”_

_And with that, Hyejin simply wrapped her arms around Wheein’s small frame. Their little cuddle session was interrupted when Hyejin’s phone rang. She quickly got up and reached for her phone. Hyejin excused herself and Wheein could only do nothing but nod._

_When Hyejin finished the call, she was greeted back by a curious Wheein._

_“Who could be possibly calling you at 1 AM?” Wheein asked._

_“It’s Sooyeon,” she simply replied, swiftly climbing back to bed._

_Wheein pursed her lips, a weird feeling rising up her chest. “Oh, you take Photojournalism with her, right?” Of course, Wheein knew her, if it wasn’t for Hyejin talking about her new talented and helpful seatmate in her favorite course at every opportunity she could._

_Hyejin nodded. “We’re working on a paired project and she was just making sure that I was fine with her editing. God, I wish every groupmate was like that. I’m so tired of doing all the work all the time,” Hyejin ranted._

_“Well, I’m glad she’s helping you out,” Wheein assured her._

_“Right? She’s going to make work in Japan much easier.”_

_Hyejin’s response brought back the weird feeling she felt a few seconds ago. “She’s coming to Japan?”_

_“We’ll be working together.”_

_The way that Hyejin talked about Sooyeon worried her, but she shook that thought away as Hyejin nuzzled up to her neck, leaving small kisses. “Good night, Wheeinie. I love you.”_

_Maybe Wheein should have listened to her gut, and maybe Hyejin shouldn’t have denied the feeling of excitement and guilt when she saw Sooyeon’s caller ID on her phone._

* * *

Hyejin was persistent.

If there’s anything that people admired about her, it’s that she would not stop working towards something until she gets it. That’s how she got Wheein in the first place, and that’s how she convinced Byulyi and Yongsun to have lunch with her.

“You have thirty minutes,” Byulyi said in annoyance.

Hyejin sighed. She can’t afford to be displeased at Byulyi. Everything was her fault after all, and she needed Byulyi and Yongsun’s help to set things right.

“Thirty minutes won’t be enough for me to explain everything, Byul,” Hyejin retorted, looking at Yongsun for help. Yongsun had always been the calm and rational one after all.

Yongsun seemed to pick up Hyejin’s signal. “We’ll stick around, right Byulyi?” she said, widening her eyes at the other girl. Byulyi nodded in defeat.

“Why did you leave her?” Byulyi asked bluntly. “And over a fucking text? What kind of asshole does that?”

Hyejin thought that she was prepared for Byulyi’s anger, but obviously, she was wrong. She knew that what she was about to say would infuriate her even more.

“There’s this girl that I took Photojourn with…” Hyejin initiated, unsure about how to continue her story.

“Sooyeon?” Byulyi interrupted. “I fucking knew it.”

Hyejin thought about how Byulyi heard about Sooyeon, but she just assumed that Wheein mentioned her to them. Out of jealousy? She doesn’t know. Besides, there was no point in thinking about it still. Wheein isn’t hers anymore.

“It’s not like that. Just hear me out first, please?” Hyejin pleaded.

Byulyi rolled her eyes. “Fine. No interruptions.”

“First of all, I did not cheat on Wheein. I could never do that to her.”

“Then why did you leave her without any explanation?” It was Yongsun’s turn to interrupt, still calm, but her words, heavy.

“Because I was afraid that I might,” Hyejin replied, guilt rising up to her stomach as she let the words come out of her mouth.

“We barely saw each other. We hardly even talked. But Sooyeon was there…” Hyejin bit her lips. Admitting to herself that she felt a little attraction to Sooyeon was difficult, but it was even weirder to tell other people, especially Wheein’s friends.

“I ignored it at first. I just thought she was cute and I genuinely appreciated her effort to help. She was really kind and funny, you know? We got along pretty well,” she continued.

“We could tell,” Byulyi scoffed as she crossed her arms and leaned back, completely forgetting her promise not to interrupt.

“Byul, I swear I tried not to feel anything for Sooyeon. But then, Japan happened. We went out for drinks. She didn’t really have a high alcohol tolerance. She just went around and gave everyone cheek kisses after a few shots.”

“And she kissed you?” Yongsun asked.

“Yes, and she told me that I was really beautiful. It gave me the idea that she liked me too.” It pained Hyejin to admit it in front of them. “That messed up my mind big time. I got so confused.”

Byulyi glared at her. “You’re an asshole, Hyejin. Did you fucking see how hurt and sad Wheein was when you guys weren’t talking? Only for us to find out that you were flirting with someone you barely knew in Japan?”

“I did not act on my feelings, I swear. I never even got to know if Sooyeon did like me. We kind of became awkward after that. And I got upset because we weren’t like before anymore.” Hyejin struggled to find the next words. “That’s why I broke up with Wheein. I could not face her, nor explain whatever the hell was going on because I did not fucking understand either!”

It’s a good thing that the restaurant was loud and busy, because now, Hyejin was crying and angry at herself. Byulyi’s face softened, seeing how sincere and regretful Hyejin was. Yongsun, being her calm and composed self, gently patted Hyejin’s back.

“I’ve realized my mistakes. I got my shit together and forgot about Sooyeon. I just want to fix things and get Wheein back.” Hyejin muttered in between sobs.

“Hyejin-ah, Wheein was devastated when you left her, but she got over it and picked herself up. As much as I want to help you, I don’t think she’d want to get back together,” Yongsun said with concern.

“Can you at least get her to meet me and talk before I leave, please?” Hyejin begged for her friends’ help. She was desperate at this point.

Byulyi stood up and sat beside Hyejin. “I’ll talk to her. Now, stop crying because you look stupid.”

* * *

It was Saturday when Wheein finally agreed to meet Hyejin.

“Your place looks nice,” Hyejin remarked as she sat on Wheein’s couch.

“Thanks,” was all Wheein managed to say.

Hyejin trudged around the conversation. She wasn’t sure what to say, and didn’t really know how to start her agenda either. “How have you been?”

“Can we please skip the small talk, Hyejin?” Wheein responded, clearly eager for an explanation, no matter how much she told herself that she would be fine without it.

The air was tense. Hyejin sighed and faced Wheein. The same innocent face that she missed and admired was right in front of her. She will not mess this up, not again.

“Has Byul told you anything?” Hyejin asked, which was a really stupid question in the first place, especially if she was there to apologize.

“She didn’t say a word. I did not ask either. Besides, you should be the one explaining things by yourself,” Wheein responded, a hint of annoyance, hurt, and anger altogether in her voice.

With that, Hyejin told her everything. If you met Hyejin years ago, you would know that she dreaded confrontations, particularly if she was in the wrong. But she was not like that anymore, now that this confrontation was the only way to get her soulmate back.

“You could have just told me that instead of breaking up over a text, Hyejin. It would hurt, but I’d understand.”

Of course, she knew that. Wheein always understood. Wheein always forgave. Maybe that’s why she took her for granted.

“Maybe it’s my fault as well because I barely had time for you,” Wheein added.

“Don’t blame yourself! You did nothing wrong. I was the one who fell out of love…”

The room was silent. It was the first time that Hyejin said those words. Guilt rose up to the pit of her stomach once again.

“I already knew that, but it still hurt to hear you say it.” Wheein managed to crack a weak smile and looked at Hyejin.

Hyejin realized she fucked up. “N-No… I… did not mean it like that.”

“What then? You already said it yourself, Hyejin. It all makes sense now. You, always praising Sooyeon in front of me, declining whenever I made time for you, ignoring my messages, refusing to see me…”

“I already told you that I never acted on my feelings.”

Wheein had waited for this conversation to happen. She wasn’t holding back. “But you still had feelings for her. You should’ve told me and ended our relationship when you realized that.”

“I—I did not want to lose you. So I just thought that I’d fix myself first before fixing things with you,” Hyejin said in her defense.

“You’re selfish. We were supposed to go through it and fix it together, Hyejin,” Wheein responded, her disappointment present in her tone.

Hyejin would still defend herself, but she knew that Wheein was right. They were together. They shared happiness together. They should have gone through it together.

“I know, and I’m sorry. It’s a long shot, and I know that I don’t deserve it, but I just want what we had back…” Hyejin said in defeat.

There was a little part of Wheein that still loved Hyejin. She always will, but this time, she had to be careful.

Wheein shifted her gaze to the floor. “It’s not that easy, Hyejin. I can’t just be okay after finding out about the reason why you left me. And you’re leaving again… How can I be sure that you won’t do the same mistake again?”

“I came back here to apply for a position… in your company. I wanted to make sure that I’d land the job before moving my things back here,” Hyejin explained. “And I’m fine with taking things slow. I’ll take what I can have,” she added and gave Wheein a genuine smile.

Wheein wanted to reprimand herself for giving into that smile. The same smile that she fell for when they were fourteen. She picked up the wine glass that has been sitting on the table for so long, and offered a toast.

“To taking things slow…”


End file.
